


【润智润】偶发空缺（29）

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智润】偶发空缺（29）

不一会儿房间里便传出来了食物的香气。  
他们所住的这间屋子的灯光偏暖，配合上这阵味道，实在是很有“家”的实感。  
玄关鞋柜上摆着大野智从泰国买回来的小佛像，木质的鞋柜上挂着的小挂毯也是那次旅途中买回来的，而客厅里看着有些冷色调的沙发上放了许多的毛绒抱枕，夏天时候有些碍事但冬天抱着很舒服。电视机很大，几乎占满了一整面墙，柜子里摆着一排排整齐的蓝光DVD和一些看起来像是VHS录影带的东西，一盒拆开的不知道什么电影的碟片安静地摆放在那里，旁边放着松本润去西班牙时候带回来的小纪念品，包装都没拆，是从诺坎普参观时候买回来的，玩偶身上穿着巴萨的球衣。餐桌不大，铺着的桌布边角上奢侈地印刷了大野亲手画的小装饰花纹，而松本正在这张桌子上打开笔电写着一些什么。  
厨房是开放式的，大野穿着围裙，背对着餐桌在做简单的西班牙烩饭，厨房和餐桌之前隔着半个吧台，上面放着各种榨汁机、咖啡机，甚至还有调酒器。

松本发完该发的邮件之后，伸了一个懒腰，举起把大野在节目里写过的那个“J”印在上面的马克杯，喝了口热水。  
他托着腮看着大野一会儿放洋葱一会儿放米饭的背影，忍不住嘴角上扬。

 

要是问大野什么时候提起了学做菜的兴趣，还得说是松本的功劳。  
松本过去练习做菜的手艺很不错，有空就会给大野做点什么吃，生生把虽然会但是懒得做的大野的胃养刁了。  
有时候太忙只能独自回自己家的时候，大野想吃些松本做出来的东西，没办法，只能自己琢磨着做，久而久之也就喜欢上那种慢慢地、一点点调整食材和调味料的感觉。  
正当大野盯着放进锅里的食材看着火候的时候，一双手突然从他身后绕了过来，直接死死搂住了他的腰。  
松本贴在大野背后，把脸埋在他的肩窝里，狠狠吸了一口传说中的“奶香味”。

“你来得正好，快帮我看看这样行不行，该不该把炒好的海鲜放进去。”大野赶紧说着，伸手要揭开锅盖让松本看。  
“诶——你不确定就不要做这么麻烦的东西啊——”松本拖长了声音，并没有放下手，只是贴得更紧，往锅里看了一眼，“嗯……我觉得再焖几分钟吧。”  
“这不是想做给你吃嘛……”大野又不自觉地嘟起了嘴。  
松本借这个机会亲了一下那对亮晶晶的唇，笑了笑，没说话。

“一会儿可要感恩戴德地给我吃啊。”大野故意说。  
松本只是笑，敷衍地应着。

 

############################# 

 

洛杉矶和拉斯维加斯那期节目录制的时候，他们已经拿到了加急寄回来的证书。

大野智宝贝似的把它和自己写完的那些日记本放在了一起，虽然没有戒指、没有过多的祝福，但他觉得这样已经够了。  
大野本来不是什么需要有个“证书”一样的东西来保证安全感的人，可他渐渐注意到了松本润身上的不安好像传递给了自己一样。  
说起来，人会觉得寂寞，也可能是因为没有安全感吧。  
经历了夏威夷的坦诚和过往的种种，想要好好往前走的大野，终于默默地在松本不知道的情况下做了决定。  
在和松本说出这件事的时候，大野心里忐忑得不行，他害怕自己这种想法会是一厢情愿，但心里一个小角落默默地给予希望：那个人想去拉斯维加斯——而拉斯维加斯是一个特殊的地方。

他赌了一把。  
幸好结果是好的。

 

松本在回到日本之后抓着大野温存了几天，专门为了和大野的休息日凑一起也调整了自己的日程，为数不多的几天几乎都是在床上度过的。  
松本捧着那张证书，似乎下一秒就会光裸地在床上跳起来一样兴奋。  
他嘴里哼着皇后乐队的“Somebody To Love”，拉着已经快累到散架的大野一起晃着。  
像个被奖励了一大颗奶糖的孩子一样。

在知道大野竟然这么主动地提前做了功课，沉默地做了这么多决定的时候，松本心里一块隐隐不安松动的地方突然变得坚韧、柔软了起来，他恨不得把面前那个紧张得搓手的人揉进自己的身体里。  
两个人匆匆写下的英文拼成的姓名就这样绑定在了一起，以一种秘而不宣又紧张刺激的形式，薄薄的一张纸所承接的，是他们十多年的光阴和越来越深厚的感情。  
从交往到旅行到进大野家门，松本觉得自己已经很满足了。  
而夏威夷的坦诚和小小的算不上争吵的争吵，更让松本感到了大野的真诚。  
那么认真的、坦率地面对这份情感的人不只有自己一个。

现在，他什么都不怕了。  
他们什么都不害怕了。

 

在上一年时候，大野默默地把自己的画匿名投去别的画展的事情被上层知道了，特地还把他叫过去认真质问了一番。  
大野只是单纯地想知道自己的油画水平到底行不行，仅此而已。  
他的自我怀疑实在是没办法从别的地方获得消解，只能用这种看起来很有反叛精神的做法来让自己安心。  
结果上层沉吟了一下，随即决定让大野再办一次画展。  
还打算让他去上海展出FreeStyleI时候的画作，顺便探探路。

大野本来觉得自己从上次之后的作品数量有些少，不足以撑起一个展出，但负责人去他放着画的工作室看了一眼之后，拍着他的肩膀说着“完全没问题”时，大野还是有点小激动。  
但还是有些不安，上海的展子是他之前的作品，大野一听到这个决定时候下意识觉得“啊要给上海的人们看那些东西”。  
不安程度简直快要超过拉斯维加斯的那个晚上了。

 

大野把自己在311地震后画的月代头男孩的扫描版交给经纪人的时候，没想到会是现在这个光景。  
表参道的那条路上所有的路灯和展示杆上都挂了FreeStyleII的旗子，正面是画展的主题和地点时间，背面则是那幅画的局部缩小版。  
到处都是。

就连松本的车里也挂上了那个宣传小旗，看起来就像是大野的保姆车似的。  
“……过分了过分了，”大野抱怨着，只是黏糊糊的声音听起来真的很像是在和松本撒娇一样，“干嘛还要大半夜的从表参道绕路啊……”  
“这不是想给你看看工作人员的努力嘛，”松本还把车停在了路边，掏出手机伸出窗外拍了一张，随即便发在了那个五人Line群里，“看，多好看。”  
大野无语地看着手机里那张一看就是抓紧时间抽空拍出来的有些模糊和手抖的照片，不一会儿群聊里其他成员就开始回应了。

樱井：「酷——————！！！」  
二宫：「哇，好厉害」  
相叶：「诶？从电视台到松润家需要经过表参道吗」  
相叶：「兔子疑惑贴图.jpg」  
二宫：「哎呀这个大家都知道的嘛」  
樱井：「我觉得兄さん应该也在车上」

大野赶紧动了动手指。

大野：「我没有。」  
二宫：「[图片.jpg]」  
二宫发来的照片是大野钻进松本车里的身影，尽管偷拍技术也不高，但那个猫背和戴着鸭舌帽的样子，明显就是大野。  
二宫：「上自己的保姆车前随手拍的，没想到用上了」

大野无语地把手机放下，盯着还什么都不知道的松本的后脑勺，做了个鬼脸。  
“……我看见了啊。”松本瞥了眼后视镜，笑着说。

 

画展正式开始之前，大野受邀给JAL的机体画涂装。  
他陆陆续续画了一个月，结束之后的初稿松本是第一个看到的，在看到的第一眼就笑了出来。  
“看起来好像ZERO-G的编舞动作啊，”松本笑道，“最近迷上了进化史吗？”  
大野撇撇嘴：“嗯……觉得我们一步一步的，很像进化啊。”  
“真厉害啊……”松本喃喃地说，“飞机上有你的画，想想真的很厉害。”  
“……也不是什么多厉害的事啦……”大野声音很小，他挠了挠鼻尖，打算先把初稿给JAL那边的负责人看看。

在完成披露会上，看到成体上完美表现了画里颜色的大野由衷地觉得做涂装的工作人员太厉害了。  
他有些紧张，拿着话筒有点拿捏不好说话的时机，于是下意识地看了眼松本。  
正好身边站着的松本把视线移到了大野身上，视线交汇的一瞬，大野便像是触到电线的猫咪一样马上挪开了眼睛。  
他抿了抿嘴，突然觉得安心了很多。

当然，在之后给成员、冈田和加藤解说着自己画作的时候也没有吃过螺丝，很爽快也很充满气势地讲了。

 

上海画展开始前一天，大野就悄悄地和去踩点看看的上层一起到了上海。  
他带着从工作室里翻出来的旧画作，监督着布好了展，还用颜料在墙上写了“谢谢”，录完访谈，吃了些东西，又去田子坊给成员买了纪念品。  
初日时候大野本来是打算去现场露一下脸之类的，但无奈人太多了，堵着车的人也很多，怕发生什么危险，大野全程在车里待着，硬是等着道路疏通之后才离开。  
算了，某种意义上，也就不用太担心了吧，大概。  
大野这样自己宽慰着。

驶往酒店的车上，大野还在记着要在Mstage上表演的新曲动作。  
这支曲子是要给一个婚活网站做广告歌，听起来很甜也很可爱，歌词看上去很像一部国外的爱情喜剧电影，男女主角结婚时候，朋友来祝福一样。  
大野一边哼着，一边想到了那个可能一辈子都忘不了的晚上。  
松本さん真是挑了个神奇的时间去那里呢。太巧合了。  
有点记不下去了，大野索性靠在椅背上，看着窗外上海的街道和来往的车流。

 

这首歌的舞蹈动作基本都还挺简单的，只是大野老在一个地方NG。  
途中需要扶着前面的人的腰俯下身体，突出正在唱着的成员。  
而大野后面恰好就是松本。  
松本的手一扶上大野的腰，马上就不老实了起来，一开始还很规矩，在练习的第三遍的时候，可能是有些烦了，他忍不住捏了捏大野的腰。  
大野直接缩了下身体，差点没坐在松本的腿上。  
他实在是忍不住笑，还不小心连带着影响了站在前面的二宫。跳完这遍的时候，大野和二宫简单道了个歉，之后就假装怒气冲冲地警告松本不要捏他的腰。  
松本觉得很好玩，又捏又摸了几次，最后一次特别过分，松本的手都快要滑进大野的T恤里了。  
大野只得和松本严肃认真地说直播时候千万千万不要这么做了，松本满口答应着。

但大野忘记了，松本这个人，这种时候和自己挺像的。  
越不让去的地方越想去，越不让做的事情越蠢蠢欲动地想做。  
大野拼了命地让自己别笑出声、别撑不住坐在地上，等到他起身唱歌的时候，脸上的笑还没隐藏起来，不过幸好这首歌笑得越甜越好。  
身后的松本早就忍不住咧开的嘴了。

坐在位置等着上场时候松本就盘算好这么做了，他故意看着大野，在他讲自己小时候的轶事时笑着说“绝对是谎话啦”，还故意挤了挤大野。  
他笑得超级开心，等到了那个动作的时候，由于要拿着麦，松本干脆就用麦轻轻戳了戳大野腰窝里最敏感的那个地方。  
倒不是故意盼着出点什么事，松本知道这样的小动作其实不会对大野怎么样。  
但就是很想看到大野皱着眉头、嘟着嘴，扬起那张圆圆的脸和自己黏糊糊地抱怨。

 

8月过去之后新专辑新公演就像是吃饭喝水一样自然而然地提上了日程。  
松本想着这个“回归原点”的主题已经想了很多年了，正好在这个十五周年的节点做一个富有“日本”“杰尼斯”味道的专辑和公演，既有不忘初心的意思，也有着从原点开始再次出发的含义。  
大野在挑solo曲的时候意外地在曲库发现了那首原本打算贴合和风做的一首团曲，无奈难度略大，而且合唱起来这首歌的意境有些杂，于是被弃掉了。  
他听了一下demo，觉得很不错。大野问了下正好也来录音棚的松本：“……这首给我唱吧？”  
松本一开始忘记这首歌的大致旋律了，他听了一下小样，马上就想到了想让大野做的事情。  
“很好！”他摘下耳机，兴奋地对大野说，“我觉得你可以完——全把这首歌的意思发挥出来，而且，”他顿了顿，“要不要试试把过去京都表演的东西这次再做一下？”  
大野一愣：“嗯？倒是没问题啦……”他想了想，“你没有看过吧？”  
松本很得意：“我要来了过去的一大堆影像资料。”  
“诶？狡猾！”

大野在风风雨雨中果断站出来澄清各种各样的事着实让松本心疼了一把。  
松本知道，大野一直以来都是这样，到关键时刻坚决果断地站出来，面对着腥风血雨和猜忌。他其实大可不必这样，沉默就可以让这种莫须有的含有陷害含义的东西随着时间消失掉，但大野不会，他从来都是这样坦然，即使是遇到他最讨厌的侵犯自由的东西，也会很无所谓地承担起来。  
不仅仅是自己，包括其他人。

有一场专辑巡演，不知道怎么回事混进去了几个举着写了难听话的扇子的人，这是松本很久很久之后再次遇到这样直直指向他的恶意，他有点手足无措，没想到这么多年之后还有人会这么做。  
那场最后致辞时候，松本有些疲倦，不是来自身体上的，而是心理。  
他已经很努力了，但不能让所有人都满意。  
大野早就注意到了松本的低落，他在聚光灯没有照到的时候专门走到了松本身边，轻轻拍了拍他的腰。  
大野知道松本几乎十几年如一日的努力，他都看在眼里，这一块五个人齐心协力维护建设的地方被大多数人保护着，但难免会有四面八方来的箭矢，难免会有看不惯的人。  
而松本太温柔了，他不像是那些面对人们扔来的石子仍能安静做自己的事说自己的话的人，他只会追究自己的问题，一步步地苛求自己。  
这样太累了，而失落感总有一天会袭来。  
习惯了这些的大野，看到松本的样子，不由得想起那个独自坐在休息室用虚张声势的尖刺对准一切来保护自己的少年。  
于是他默默地走过去，告诉松本，没关系，我一直在。

松本感觉到了大野的手，他抬眼感激地看了眼大野，自嘲地笑了笑。  
都这么多年了，再恶毒的事情也经历过，还会因为这些动摇的自己和大野比起来，还是差点成熟气质呢。  
不过有大野在身边，真的安心了太多。  
他打起了精神，在致辞时候深深地鞠了一躬。

 

大野在新年时候接到了新剧的消息，与此同时松本也接到了。  
同一季度，不同电视台和题材。  
松本看到大野拿的本子是爱情喜剧，爱操心的松本先生又开始为这个而担心了。他把自己的剧本背妥帖了之后还专门想过去帮大野看看，他不知道大野出演这种电视剧会怎么样。  
放假那几天大野快被松本的line和短信轰炸得恨不得那几天都跑去钓鱼，但其实他还挺高兴的。  
大野回了实家一趟，和他关系很好的姐姐倒是早就知道大野那些事情，但妈妈还不清楚，可家人始终都是敏锐的。  
“……你和松本さん关系很好啊，”妈妈一边给他倒着啤酒，一边头也不抬地说，“你就算了，别耽误人家。”  
大野噎了一口，他瞪着眼睛看着妈妈，一时间不知道该说什么，想吐槽又不太敢。  
妈妈看着这样的大野，笑出来了，她给自己倒了半杯啤酒，喝了一口：“看把你吓成什么样了，别影响你们组合就好。”  
“……哦，哦。”大野只得低头喝酒。

结果这天晚上就接到了松本的电话。  
电话那头的松本有些支支吾吾，大野耐心地等着，他知道松本一这样一般要么就要给他个惊喜，要么就是又有什么邀请了。  
“……那个智，”松本的声音很小，“我家里人，想让你过来吃顿饭。”  
大野舒了口气：“什么嘛，我以为你又要叫我出去……什么时候？”  
“诶？你不问为什么吗？”  
“嗯？我干嘛要问？”大野很冷静，“又不是没和你亲戚吃过饭。”  
松本似乎很震惊，他沉默了半分钟，有些羞恼但又难掩着开心地说：“你给我紧张一点啦！”

 

剧集播出之后的好评如潮，大野那部剧的笑料很多，也很戳一些纯真男人的心，SNS上甚至还有许多模仿他角色犯傻举动的小视频，很是开心。  
松本的剧集收视相当好，而且似乎也在反应社会现实中促进了一些机构反思自己的问题，他饰演的角色改变了以往的“恋爱霸道”形象，重新找回了过去的一些影子。  
与此同时大野也在为了接下来一部动作电影做着锻炼，从去年开始跟着冈田练习截拳道，现在更是为了让身体变得柔软在拼命做着自我训练。  
虽然这个为了柔韧性而开腿的训练似乎更方便了松本。

有次又是两个人的舞蹈课结束，松本提议去表参道散散步，正好梨本也要走那个方向，就顺便和梨本一起在路上讨论下编舞的事情，大野戴好帽子口罩，拒绝了松本的墨镜提议，穿着厚厚的棉服，安静地跟在两个人身后。  
直到松本看到游戏厅的一台跳舞机，他和大野撺掇着梨本上去玩玩，大野拿着梨本的手机一直拍着，看着梨本在机子上跳舞，松本和大野像是普通的男高中生一样兴奋地开始喊，忘记了自己在什么地方。  
当然，这样显眼的两个人的目击情报自然而然地就在SNS上流传出去了。

他们就这样平和又给予对方最大自由地生活着，稳定又真诚地做好自己的事情，互相支持着继续在通往更长远的路上行走着。  
不管是松本时不时在节目中投去的似乎要盯穿对方的眼神，还是大野看似平静又无辜但总是给予最由衷的赞美和信任，今后将要经历的风雨也好、阳光也好，都会成为他们各自最为宝贵的回忆。

 

就像大野早间节目宣番时候那样的自然和日常，是最幸福的事情。

“很早吧，睡醒了吗？那么一会儿见。”  
大野笑笑，眼神柔和。  
“那，一会儿见。”  
不会腻呢，这样平常又普通的点点滴滴。

 

 

——tbc


End file.
